


Unconscious love

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: haha likes to get drunk and Jong Kook always make sure that he's safe
Kudos: 6





	Unconscious love

Haha likes to get drunk.

It just natural for him to drink alcohol and get wasted. It is in his blood. Haha once said before opening another bottle of soju.

Jong Kook usually just rolls his eyes and drinks his water or tea, or whatever non-alcoholic beverage that they serve.

Jong Kook doesn't like to drink for his health but he likes to talk. And talking to haha, his long time not blood-related brother is really fun. The brat knows him so long that he doesn't need to explain why he feels that way or having it this way.

And when Haha drinks for relieving his stress, Jong Kook likes to accompany. He is just as that of good brother. He doesn't want Haha to get in trouble. Of course, for brotherly love, but also because it will be more troublesome to save him when everything had turn wrong.

So that day, Jong Kook accompanied Haha for a drink. A drink he said. But as usual, he drank until he almost lost his consciousness. 

Jong Kook helped Haha to go back home. It just a normal routine for Jong Kook that he did it like one of his work out routine. Haha may have a round belly but Jong Kook's dumbbell is heavier. He easily dragged Haha's tiny body to his living room and leaned him carefully to the couch. 

"Here you go, move your ass and clean up before you go to bed," Jong Kook patted Haha's cheek when they arrived in Haha's living room.

Haha grunted with eyes still close. Jong Kook smiled and ready to up himself to go back when a hand slowly creeping upon him from his thighs to his ass. The squeeze on his toned buttcheek sent a shiver on Jong Kook's body.

"Hyung, I miss you." 

Haha's eyes were still close, but the touch became bolder. With a man's strength, Haha pulled Jong Kook's body closer to his by giving pressure on the knees that they bent automatically, making Jong Kook almost prop himself on Haha's lapse.

"Yah," Jong Kook protested, but that only makes Haha leaned forward, burying his face on Jong Kook's muscle cleavage. The breath on his sensitive chest made Jong Kook giggles and forced Haha to look at him by cupping the brat's face up.

"Do uri Hyung love me?" Haha asked with a pout and terribly red face from alcohol in his system.

"Of course I love you," Jong Kook said with a gentle smile that probably won't be remembered by Haha, "nae dongsaeng."

Haha is as straight as arrow. His love for girls are real. Jong Kook knows that. Of course, he knows most of Haha's ex anyway. 

Jong Kook also is known to date a big-name celeb. Haha lists them all to taunt his life. But Jong Kook never tell Haha that he dates them because the girls want it, not the vice versa.

Jong Kook is okay with girls. They are soft and pretty to look at. But he cannot deny that he feels something is lacking in that perfectly fine relationship. The girl said he lacks initiation and at some point, they will ask for a break-up. It sad, but Jong Kook knows it was his fault. And after that, he will be engrossed in working his body out to his limit. Trying to forget his regret for not able to keep in a relationship. He then will try to deny the fact that even with all that guilt, he still lusts over a man's caress. It is impossible to contain. Late at night, after tossing and turning on his bed, he will call his fellow friend to hook up and have heated, satisfying sex he never would get from a woman.

He knows that it just his sexuality. But Haha is different. He is just confused. Jong Kook will remind himself whenever Haha touches Jong Kook like a lover.

The brat also has an upside-down on a relationship. Contrary to Jong Kook, Haha will intoxicate himself with bottles and bottles of soju. Jong Kook doesn't like the way his dongsaeng relieves his stress. But he knows working out doesn't really work. And Haha looks more devastated than him because obviously, yeah, obviously he truly loves the girl. So Jong Kook will accompany him to drink, making sure that he won't hurt himself and take him home later.

But then, something weird happened. Haha touched Jong Kook like a lover and ask for his love. At first, Jong Kook would slap the brat, thinking that he was joking. The next morning, Haha was Haha, the big lover of a pretty woman and no recollection of him trying to grope Jong Kook's body.

But it happens again and again and again whenever Haha was heavily drunk so Jong Kook got curious.

Jong Kook let Haha roamed his body freely once and they almost had an intercouse. It didn't happen. At least at that time. Jong Kook pushed the drunk brat and went back home to cool down his own arousal. Because Jong Kook doesn't know whether Haha really wants it or not. It feels wrong to take advantage of a drunk person. Even if he is the one who literally gets done. No, Haha might have been confused and he may regret it the next morning.

But Jong Kook is also not that strong. Especially his heart.

"Hyung, I love you," Haha will mumbles while face still buried in Jong Kook's sculpted chest, his both hands already groping Jong Kook's ass as he wishes. Jong Kook makes a rule for himself. That he will let Haha to do it only when he's a single man. Being a cheating partner for his own brother never sounds right for a righteous man like Jong Kook. The other rule is to not make any move himself. He is just 'helping' his brother. No, he won't take any advantage. 

Jong Kook keeps his hands on the couch, letting out a grunt whenever Haha fondles his ass strong but keeps up his posture. It becomes harder for Jong Kook when Haha starts pullings his waist down, grinding his hips on Jong Kook's awakening erection. Both are so hard that the pants feel so tight around their hips.

"Hyung, move," haha mumbles under him. Jong Kook blinks and just respond with a small "uh?". But his hips have been moving before his brain can comprehend. 

Between the grinding, Haha manages to catch one of Jong Kook nipples and take a playful bite, earning a gasp from the older man. He shivers down and take a look on Haha who's playing with his puckered bud that is visible from the thin tee he is wearing. Haha knows how to play with the breast, of course. 

Cannot hold it any longer, Jong Kook encourages the nibbling by holding onto Haha's head. He pulls Haha closer to his chest while managing to grind his hip to Haha's, mouth nibbling on shorter man's hair to contain his moans.

He wants nothing but for Haha to enter him. But it is too much to ask, right?

"Hyung, Hyung, more."

Haha's deep voice echoed from his embrace. It is like their mind is connected that Jong Kook let out a chuckle.

But no. Not when Haha is barely conscious and probably doesn't mean his confession at all.

Jong Kook slipped down, making Haha grunts for losing contact to the fine ass and the nipple. But the brat's face lightens when his fly is slowly pulled down, freeing his trapped hard-on from the cage called jeans. 

"Don't worry, Hyung's here," Jong Kook says and smiles when he is in the same eye level as the brat. Jong Kook starts to move his skilled hands around Haha's shaft, a gentle squeeze and stroking the length, sending drunken Haha to see a star by bending his back.

"Hyung," Haha gasps breathlessly. He manages to take a grab on Jong Kook's body, roaming his hands to his Hyung's chest before going up to cup his fine jaw line.

"I love you," the brat confesses again and pulls Jong Kook's face closer for a deep kiss.

Jong Kook let the younger man sucks his breath away, while not once stopping his hand to make Haha reach his climax.

When Haha grunts, Jong Kook takes out the napkin and wrap it around the swollen shaft, letting Haha comes to his heart content before passing out on his couch, snoring deeply.

Jong Kook wipes away the cum that spills on his hand and throws the dirty napkin away.

He cleans his hand in the kitchen sink and left the house after making sure that Haha won't catch a cold sleeping on the couch.

It becomes a routine for Jong Kook with a pre-workout of carrying Haha to his home. He never has his own release there. He doesn't want to leave any evidence. He just let Haha to have his body as a sex doll when he's lonely. Does it hurt Jong Kook?

No, because it feels good to hear that Haha loves him. That's all that matters in their relationship, no? No need to ask for more.

But maybe he unconsciously has. Jong Kook realizes when his mind went blank when Haha announces his marriage out of the blue.

He doesn't really remember what happened after the announcement. When he blinks, he is on his suits, sitting on the table with a white cloth, with celebrities close to Haha around him.

Haha gets married like what he plans and there Jong Kook clapping while losing a part of his brain.

And probably heart too.

He cannot really pinpoint it. He just, lost.

He likes to keep his emotion in him that people just let Jong Kook alone, leaving him until his mood brightens.

Only Haha is brave enough to approach his Hyung. Well, he is the reason for Jong Kook's ruined mood anyway.

"Sorry, Hyung."

"For what?" Jong Kook asks while turning his head toward the timid Haha still in suits.

"I.. for... not telling you properly?" Haha guess. His deep voice is trembling a little.

Jong Kook sighes and puts his champagne glass down. Not that he is in the mood to drink alcohol anyway.

"Come," the older man says and wraps Haha into his normal tight embrace for his dongsaeng, "I'm happy for you. I'm just hurt that you don't even bother to tell me before anyone else.

But really, congrats," Jong Kook ends, patting Haha's back a little bit too strong that Haha let out a cough, before letting the younger man goes.

Jong Kook smiles and grabs his glass of champagne again, an act so no one will force a drink on him.

Haha looks down, biting down his lips. Long enough that Jong Kook turns to him again.

"I'm sorry, Hyung, For using you. But I.."

"Yah," Jong kook stops him, "I know."

He looks calm like he expects Haha to confess. No, he doesn't. His hand trembles a bit when Haha almost says the word.

So he knows. Jong Kook should've suspected it. Haha's movement is too good for a drunk kid anyway. 

He was sober enough to remember what they did. He was sober enough to act out of consent and to realize Jong Kook's feelings. But does it matter? No, it doesn't matter now. It never matters.

Jong Kook hides his shock and feeling completely well. All that visible on his face is his understanding warm smile for his favorite dongsaeng.

"I'm your Hyung, I'm just taking care of my dongsaeng."

Haha doesn't look convinced. But he, as a brat, want to be spoiled by that warmth smile his Hyung has offered in his special day.

So Haha swallows down the confession he plans to spill. Because really, what should he do with that. What should they do with it?

Haha takes a deep breath and shakes his head. He decides to be drunk for the rest of his life.

"I love you, Hyung," Haha grins.

Jk nods, "I love you too."


End file.
